The Life Of the Socialite
by Aleeza
Summary: Misao is a popular girl who has lots of friends and is rich! what more could a girl want? That is until a certain goth boy enters her life.MisaoAoshi.May be other couple later.AU fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki does that bastard lol only joking!  
This is general right now but will turn into a Misao/Aoshi romance!

The Life Of The Socialite

It was the most beautiful morning it had been ever since the month began, the sky was a clear baby blue with a few small wisps of white in which perhaps you could call clouds scattered across the atmosphere. Beneath the sky were trees in full bloom; amongst the rows of green there were breaks of beautiful pink due to cherry blossoms planted between every few trees. The pavement was scattered with fallen petals and small shrubs were seen nearby a neat line of large white houses, each house having a different characteristic of their own. There were virtually no cars passing down the road and only the song of the birds could be heard. All in all, it was a quiet, peaceful morning, until it was broken with a loud shriek of outrage.

"Oh crap I'm late"

Misao practically screamed as she fell out of her king sized bed and ran towards the bathroom just to have it slammed in her face and all she could hear inside the bathroom was the insane laughter of her little brother Yahiko. So the usual morning began with no changes what so ever. Misao was always late and was always locked outside the bathroom waiting for her brother to get out. There were other bathrooms but this was Misao's 'special' bathroom yet nobody understood why.

After the bathroom ordeal Misao ran back to her room and looked at herself in her mirror before screaming as she looked upon a demon from hell, she never knew a bed head could stand up that high, she grabbed a brush and started brushing her midnight locks and tied it into her trademark braid. Apart from the crazy hair she was confronted with a pale heart shaped face, a pert nose and a soft mouth. Her figure itself was petite and perfectly proportioned to the rest of her features, but being a girl, she was not satisfied. The girl pouted slightly and stared at her chest before grumbling to herself and turned around to face her wardrobe. Sliding the door aside, a burst of colour caused her to blink a few times and shake her head.

She had an...eccentric taste for clothes and stared at her collection of skirts, trousers, shirts, jumpers and more. She thought to herself for a few moments before a grin made its way across her face. She flicked through her clothes until she found what she wanted; taking out a denim pinafore which she had only bought last week and a dark purple polo-neck, she laid them on the bed carefully and searched through her wardrobe and found a pair of tights, leg warmers and black and red converse. She checked herself in the mirror nodded in approval and ran downstairs, grabbed her toast and ran to her driver getting in and having him go as fast as he could within the law.

---------------------------------

Silence greeted a ruffled Aoshi as he woke up on his own accord at 7:30, as he looked around his pristine bedroom he searched for anything that might be out of order. His eyes widened and he gasped as he saw something that no neat freak should ever see... his pencil was the wrong way up, he jumped up and ran to his desk flipped his pencil and sat on his desk chair practically gasping for breath, only to have himself jump again and recount how many pencils he had in his holder.

"Ten...yes good same as yesterday" Aoshi muttered staring down at the 10 perfectly shaped same length pencils. He opened his wardrobe and faced blackness but according to him this was the norm. He placed on a black t- shirt with the anarchy sign in red and looked to his trouser section.

"Let's see...shall I wear that leather one or that leather one?" Aoshi finally deciding to choose which leather pants to put on got changed and then decided to have no breakfast. Instead of breakfast Aoshi sat down in his living room and decided to meditate for a healthy 15 minutes. He then got up and sauntered out of his apartment and ran to the bus stop knowing he had 1.58 minutes till the bus arrived; he had even studied the arrival time of the bus. He wanted to be punctual as it was his first day as a sophomore.

Misao arrived at school and tried once again to step out of the car in a non-genki girl type fashion but failed again, why did she always have a habit of jumping?  
She stood up and looked around and noticed with happiness that she was wanted in the popular clich‚ again. Taking time to look around she noticed the other groups, there were the nerds who were all sweaty and slicked their hair back thinking it was cool but not knowing it turned them into a pot of grease. They wore slacks and little woolen waistcoats and Dockers and had these thick glasses and they all seemed to be huddled around this little maths book. One of them said something and pointed at the book and they all broke out into laughter...or should I say snorts and guffaws.

She looked at the other side of the campus and found the jocks. They were always wearing sporting clothes and at least one them had a racket or a bat or a ball in their hands, but that didn't stop her from thinking:  
'Oh my god look at them they're all gorgeous! How come all jocks are gorgeous? I wish one of them would look at me'  
She looked about yet again and found boys staring at her and looking her up and down only to have them look away sharply when she caught them staring. She smiled and raced towards her group. The normal cool people.

"Kaoru!" Misao screamed and jumped on Kaoru, knocking her to the ground and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you since last term! I missed you!" Kaoru sarcastically pretended to cry to have Misao hit her on the head.

"Cut it out"

"Why don't you!" a lump appeared on Misao's head.

"Ow! I didn't do anything!" they stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. They paused and looked up in the distance they saw a tall figure and a smaller figure walking towards him but they could see the hand on the tall figure come rhythmically down and hit the small figure's head over and over again and they could hear the unmistakable sounds of our hero's trademark word!

"Oro! Oro! Oro! ORORORORO! Stop it!" Kenshin shouted and jumped in a pathetic way and hit Sanosuke on his head. Everyone gasped, Kenshin the all round nice guy just hit someone on the head. Misao jumped up and ran around screaming.

"OH MY GOD! Help! Hell had just frozen we're all gonna die"

Everyone looked up and stared at her for a little while until she stopped, looked around, blushed madly and ran back to where Kaoru , Kenshin and Sanosuke were sitting. They got up and ran towards the school as the late bell had just rang yet the first thing that Misao noticed as they were walking down the corridor was Kenshin's arm around Kaoru. She jumped and screamed happily, the group turned her way.

"Oh Yay! Kenshin and Kaoru finally GOT IT ON"

Kaoru blushed and hid behind Kenshin looking cute for once. They were all happy until they walked into the classroom.

"You're late AGAIN"

'Oh god he's scary! Show some emotion dude!' Misao thought and looked at Professor Saitou beneath her eyelashes silently cursing him under her breath, what she didn't know was that the classroom was completely silent and everyone could hear what she was saying. She didn't know that is until this:

"Makimachi I can hear every word you're saying and yet again you have detention and so do the rest of you" Saitou said in his calm voice that scares the hell out of everyone.

(Yeah I know...not much change but yeah I'm just gonna get it alive again you know? But yeah Review it!)


	2. A Casual Bump

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Do I have to do this every chapter? Review and tell me.  
Life Of The Socialite : A Casual Bump and Bang "Hehehehe but Professor Saitou it's the first day! Shouldn't everyone be nice to each other just for the first day?" Misao tried to sound sweet and it was disgusting how big her grin could get even though you could tell it was strained.  
"That's exactly why you shouldn't be late...it's the first day." Saitou countered.  
"But"  
"That's enough Makimachi take your seat" Saitou seemed to take pleasure on the scowl that appeared on Misao's face as she stomped towards her seat.  
"Mou!" she hissed as she sat down next to Kaoru.  
"Maa Maa you should not have been late." Kenshin whispered on the other side of Kaoru.  
"Oh shut up Kenshin you got detention too!" Misao replied. Kenshin shut up but after that he seemed to be acting very weirdly, his eyes seemed to be changing very quickly violet then amber, violet then amber over and over until one eye was violet the other was amber. He looked at her sheepishly and grinned but he didn't expect Misao to do this.  
"AHHH his eyes are alive!" Misao screamed as she jumped up and stood. Everyone decided to stare at her for a while because by the time she had done all that Kenshin's eyes changed back to violet again.  
"Makimachi do you have a problem? Maybe you should go see the school matron or something..." Saitou glared as per usual.  
"No sir I'm fine" Misao muttered and quickly sat down blushing only to turn around to find Kenshin grinning, her blush immediately vanished and a scowl replaced it. Misao decided to sulk for the rest of the lesson.  
(PREVIOUSLY)  
Aoshi got off the bus and walked a five minute walk to school, something that Misao could never do. As he turned into school everyone turned around and stared at him, no admiring , no looks of disgust...just staring.  
'Why do people like to stare so much...why is everyone staring? STOP STARING!' Aoshi wouldn't have said that of course so he just settled for twitching his eye a little and walked off with his mp3 player.  
As he walked towards his locker and opened it he came face to face with the ever-smiling Soujiro.  
"What the hell are you doing in my locker Sou?" Aoshi questioned with one elegant eyebrow raised.  
"Um...yeah about that Megumi kinda shoved me in here cause in revision period before lessons I dropped my pencil and Megumi thought I was trying to look up her skirt..." Soujiro mumbled.  
"...And were you?" Aoshi coaxed.  
"NO!...well maybe since it was there and all..." Soujiro started stuttering and Aoshi just grabbed his books and shut him in the locker again and walked to his class.  
"Has anyone seen where Seta is?" Hiko asked looking around at everyone searching maybe for a guilty look or maybe even a Soujiro hiding, all he saw was clueless faces.  
"Ok on with the lesson"  
Megumi looked at Aoshi a smirk on her lips, Aoshi looked back at his stepsister, his lips twitching, she grinned and looked back at Hiko. Aoshi looked at the front row and saw Okon and Omasu just staring at Hiko with glazed eyes. A note seemed to have been passed to him by accident it read.  
"Isn't Professor Seijiro the sexiest beast alive?" Aoshi noticed it to be Okon's writing and blanched, wrote a reply and sent it back to Okon. She read it:  
"..No"  
And turned around and glared at Aoshi. Hiko noticed the note and snatched it up and recognised the two people's handwriting he grinned at Okon and gave Aoshi the weirdest stare and then went back to teaching. If Aoshi could blush he would be doing so madly right now.  
(General)  
"Gah I'm gonna kill that psychotic bastard next time I see him OUT of school!" Misao screamed down the hallway. Everything was silent once again and everyone stared at her and Misao thought the same thing as Aoshi but she said it out loud "Why do people like to stare so much...why is everyone staring? STOP STARING"  
After everyone quickly looked away as Misao stomped off and right into someone's chest.  
"God watch where you're goi-" Misao stopped as she stared up into the most beautiful ice blue eyes. She gasped and looked at his face one word came to mind 'Gorgeous.  
She took a step back and looked at Aoshi fully. 'What a body' Aoshi stared back into ocean green-blue eyes and inwardly gasped 'beautiful' he thought. Then Aoshi decided to be pervy and looked at her body and he felt something tingling inside him and felt something move in his pants.  
'Oh shit'  
"Umm...Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" Misao said quietly and in a very un-Misaoish like manner. All he did was nod his head and twitch his mouth into a tiny smile. Misao slightly blushed and grabbed Kaoru and pulled her away.  
'Damn how come I can never say anything around girls'  
(General)  
Aoshi had detention for no reason... (Don't say anything I AM THE AUTHOR)  
He walked towards his seat and slumped down and decided to listen to a bit of Running with scissors: Albuquerque. The problem is that Aoshi has a problem with singing out loud when he was alone and he just shouted "IT WAS JUSSSSTTTT PEACHY!" when the teacher and Misao walked in. Aoshi looked up and saw who was staring at him and gaped at them.  
"Don't Aoshi I don't want to know" Miss Yukishiro said quietly and decided to stare at Aoshi like he was a disturbed goth child...which he was. 'Don't stare at me in that way! Fine I'll just have to stare right back!' Aoshi thought as he stared right back at the teacher.  
Misao looked from Aoshi and the teacher who were apparently having a staring match...but Misao couldn't go long without the attention so she decided to shout "HEEEEYYY"  
Aoshi and Miss Yukishiro turned around and stared at Misao without blinking which was kinda freaking her out.  
"Nevermind..." Misao turned away.  
Miss Yukishiro was staring at Misao because she screamed, Aoshi on the other hand was just staring at her.  
0000000000000000000 (Aoshi's POV)  
'God she's gorgeous' he said staring into her eyes, his eyes then moved to her neck. 'Wow how would that taste...' He then moved to the chest area.  
'Hehehehe ...nice'  
-  
'Oh god she won't stay out of my mind!' Aoshi frowned as he walked towards his apartment. As he stepped in the first thing he saw was Misao lying seductively on his couch smiling and beckoning him. He blinked to find her gone...crap.  
"God I need a shower..." he muttered to himself. 'A cold one'  
As he got in the shower he turned around and came face to face with a grinning and an equally naked Misao. The whole neighbourhood could hear him scream with frustrated because guess what! She wasn't there...how surprising. He went to his room, a towel round his waist and a towel wrapped around the back of his neck. The water was dripping out of his hair and rolling down his chest slowly.  
He got changed into his teddy bear pyjama suit and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge just to see Misao inside naked sliding ice down her body. Aoshi stared; she smiled seductively and then moved onto the ice cream and ran in down her body then used her finger to wipe it off. She then looked directly at Aoshi and sucked her finger taking the ice cream off. You know what happens...unfortunately his eyes were drying so he had to blink and she wasn't there. Just a small tub of Ben & Jerry 's ice cream remained.  
"Damn it! Down little kodachi!" (or mini aoshi )  
It gonna be a looooong week.  
(Virtually no corrections...but whatever) 


	3. Another Meeting

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin Life oh the Socialite: Another meeting 000000000000000000 (Two Days Later)  
The group were deciding which house they would go to and Megumi had joined them.  
"Let's go to mine! Everyone knows that my house is the best in the village..." Sano shouted.  
"Isn't it the only gay in the village?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
"Yeah but ...god nevermind." Sano sighed.  
"I don't wanna go to Sano's!" Megumi shouted. She stopped though when the group got up and started dragging her over to Sano's house.  
(At Sano's House)  
"Rooster"  
"Fox"  
"Rooster"  
"Fox"  
"Rooster"  
"Fox"  
"Will you guys just shaddap!" Misao shouted.  
"Stay outta this weasel!" Sano and Megumi chorused. Megumi unexpectedly leapt on Sano and they both started making out. Misao moved over and sulked for the next two hours. During those two hours. Misao was interrupted from her musing by a certain red haired over polite freak and somebody nearly as overactive as her.  
"Kaoru-dono would you like some-oro!" Smack "How many times do I have to tell you to NOT call me Kaoru-dono"  
"But Kaoru-dono-" Smack "Don't!" Kaoru screamed with eyes bulging scaring everyone.  
"But-!" Smack "I didn't call you Kaoru-dono that time!" Smack "You did just then"  
"Um...guys? GUYS!" Misao shouted. Nobody noticed her so she just left the house.  
(After about an hour of fighting)  
"Hey where did Misao go"  
(Meanwhile)  
Aoshi was being plagued with Misao once again, but this time he had enough, he had to find way to let his frustration out. Running down the street screaming seemed like a good idea and that is exactly what he did because he knew that people NEVER walked down this street... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Misao was walking down the street minding her own business when she spotted something in the distance right now it seemed like a black spot. Then as she neared, it turned out to be something running towards her flailing , she neared still and heard screams. Then she saw the boy she saw at school two days ago screaming and flailing his arms around running towards her. She reacted the way that most people would...she screamed and ran. Turning around to see where he was and not seeing the rock Misao tripped over, Aoshi saw her and stopped running and screamed and then watched her trip. He then walked up to her and saw her sprawled on the ground.  
Misao looked up and saw a hand held down to her; she grabbed it and was helped off the ground she then gained her composure and looked at him weirdly and asked him "Why were you running around like that"  
Aoshi blushed slightly and turned around very quickly and put his emotionless mask back on.  
"I was very frustrated"  
"Yes I could see that." Misao stated. She looked down to see yet again a hand thrust out.  
"I'm Aoshi by the way"  
'God I never knew a name could fit somebody so well...' Misao just stared at his hand, a dazed look on her face.  
Aoshi noticed this and waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze, blushed and shook his hand.  
"Gomen, I'm Misao"  
"Misao"  
"Misao" Aoshi said it softly feeling the way name rolled on his tongue, and how his lips end into the shape of an o 'hmm its feels so good to say it.  
"What?" Misao asked hearing her name from Aoshi. but didn't get any reply. She moved forward and Aoshi was still staring at her. (...then something happened to pass the time...I can't think of anything to write here so just use your imaginations)  
Aoshi woke up the next day slightly dazed but happy all the same. 'Why am I so happy? All I did was run into Misao on the street...hold on I ran into MISAO on the street and we met and talked and everything!' Aoshi slowly started grinning and then ran a hand through his hair and then gaped in the mirror... 'Why is Misao staring back at me? Ohhhh no not again...' He looked again to see that she was gone and was confronted with the biggest bed-head he had ever seen. He rolled back and groaned; yet again this is going to be a long day... He decided that if he was going to school he would have to get up, so he rolled again and misjudged how far away he was from the edge of the bed and fell off.  
"Owwww..." Aoshi muttered slowly and he poked his head up from behind the bed.  
He crawled over to the mirror and his dressing table and tried brushing his hair only to have the brush get caught in it. Aoshi being in his home by himself was safely allowed to show emotions therefore he screamed as he was being an idiot and pulling the brush that was stuck in his hair.  
Finally when he got the brush out in a very painful way he grabbed the gel and started slicking his hair down like crazy but it didn't look all nasty and wet, just normal. He went downstairs and opened the fridge to have a blast of cold air hit his face he jumped and shuddered and shut the fridge again before turning round to walk back into his room again. You see, Aoshi being the abnormal person that he was, didn't wash his face with cold water, he preferred using the fridge. An idea struck him. Very hard, in fact so hard that his head twitched and he decided to use a very odd word.  
"Eureka!" Aoshi shouted while trying to get his leather pants on. Why did he have to get a smaller pair just to prove that he could fit into a size ten? Anyway after he had squeezed in, he considered that he only did the hulla dance in his mind last time so he decided that he should do it for real. Aoshi was walking down the street and the urge to do a hulla dance was so intense that he just stopped in the middle of the empty street and started dancing crazily grinning like an idiot. Little did he know that someone was watching him.  
-  
Misao woke up groggily and stared at her clock, it read 7:30 a.m.  
"That's odd what's wrong with me!" Misao jumped up and she, being popular had a much more normal life than Aoshi. So she ran into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth and had a quick shower but then she realised that her towel (of course knowing her luck) wasn't in the bathroom. She quickly ran to her room making turkey noises because for some crazy reason it made her run faster and grabbed her towel, dried herself and started the laborious work of drying her hair.  
After her hair was dried she got dressed into...something because the stupid author couldn't think of what to write and also wasn't bothered and looked out of the window at the beautiful summer sky. That was until her eyes spotted something more interesting right in front of her house. 'Aoshi! I forgot that I gave him my number!' Misao's eyes widened as she saw what her Aoshi-sama was doing. 'Where the hell did -sama come from!' She saw him dancing like a lunatic and grinning scarily and then decided to embarrass him.  
"HEY AOSHI!" Misao screamed down from the window.  
Aoshi jumped and looked around quickly saw Misao and started coughing and pretended to walk away absolutely normally trying to keep his dignity even though he was cursing silently under his breath. 


	4. Just a Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (no matter how many times I say that it still makes me feel like crying)  
Hey I know some of you are like ohhhh shit she's updated again...and some of you are happy and some of you don't really care. I don't care about any of you! Apart from the people who like it that is .  
Just a Coincidence Part 2 (General POV)  
As Aoshi walked swiftly round the corner of the road leading to school and further away from Misao's house, he started running towards the school. Aoshi being the silly person he was...well this morning that is, was for some reason looking at the floor as he was running and ran BAM! Into a lamppost.  
"Owww..." he muttered as he shook his head, thus making his hair more knotted. He looked up, his eyes slowly came into focus and he saw Misao standing above looking at him in a strange way.  
"What were you doing outside my house this morning Aoshi?" Misao saw the clueless look in Aoshi's eyes and smirked. This excuse was going to be good.  
"Um...yeah I was happy this morning...?" Aoshi stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes. 'Please no more questions'  
"That's strange because when I'm normally happy I phone someone or I scream and yes sometimes I do dance...IN MY ROOM!" Misao yelled this part out for some strange reason causing Aoshi to flinch.  
Aoshi wasn't really listening to Misao's rambling instead he was day dreaming and thinking pervy thoughts. Misao never saw his eyes become unfocused as he looked at her.  
"Are you listening to a word I'm saying!" Misao shouted.  
"Um...Yeah...Um...SCHOOL! Yes school I'm gonna be late for school!" Aoshi shouted and grinned which freaked out Misao and scrambled to his feet and sprinted the rest of the way to school with Misao screaming at him to wait up.  
(In School)  
Aoshi burst into the school through the double door entrance and created a lot of noise so again everyone turned around and stared at him. Aoshi then just humphed and walked to his locker while the whole hallway was silent and people were watching him and he was getting pretty unnerved. As he opened his locker Soujiro was inside. (A/N: Yes he has been in there for 3 days)  
"AHHHH! NATURAL LIGHT! I LOVE Y..." Soujiro shouted "JESUS CHRIST!" Aoshi screamed and slammed the locker door shut again and locked it. He then started jogging to his class.  
Lift, Slip, Bang, Lift, Slip, Bang. Aoshi's head continued making this sound as he lifted his head rested it on his hand and had it slip and hit the desk. After a while the class began to notice something was happening at the back of the classroom.  
"Shinomori-san do you have some sort of problem?" Hiko asked.  
"No sir" Aoshi said through gritted teeth.  
"Now you seem to have a dental problem..." Hiko smirked, Aoshi glared.  
Okon and Omasu who were sitting at the front of the classroom started to giggle insanely as they normally did when Hiko made a joke, no matter how bad it was. When Hiko heard the giggling he puffed up his chest in arrogance and smirked at the girls, who nearly fainted.  
"Anyway as I was saying students one of the pupils have converted into this class. Misao Makimachi enter!" Hiko spoke the last part loudly. Aoshi gaped as Misao entered the room.  
"Hi everyone!" Misao said and waited for Hiko to tell her where to sit.  
"Misao go sit next to Aoshi!" Hiko waited for Misao to sit.  
"You will be sitting there for all of our lessons"  
Hearing this, Aoshi's jaw practically dropped onto the desk. It's not that that he didn't like Misao...In fact it was the complete opposite, he didn't know how to control himself.  
This happened for the rest of the day, all of Aoshi's classes had Misao in it and she was always sitting next to him. He was running down the hallway trying to get Misao out of his mind and also trying to get out of school, when he slipped he tried to grab onto something and just at that moment Misao was right next to him so he grabbed onto her. They both fell and landed in a very compromising position. All that could be heard in Aoshi mind was 'Woah! GOD what do you have against me'  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so tell me what you think...it's not very good and I need reviews!  
Cya!  
Thanks (I don't know why but there have been virtually no changes so yeah...review)  
Aleeza 


End file.
